worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
David Blackspear
Sir David 'Davy' Blackspear '''is a Knight of Westmarch and member of the Grey Company. Though raised as a highborn, many consider him to be as rugged and well suited for combat as any Knight of Westmarch. He is known to be a fierce combatant, laughing and hollering while facing off against his foes. He is one of the most competitive fighters in melee tournaments, as well as a seasoned warrior and brilliant strategist. In Westmarch, he is called The Mirth Knight''' by friend and foe alike. History Upbringing and the Noble Family David was born to Lord Derrick Blackspear, a highborn family in the city of Duncraig. His father bathed him in combat at an early age and trained him to become one of the most skilled fighters in the city. When he came of age, David learned how to fight exceptionally well in melee tournaments, winning first place in several divisions including sword, spear and archery. As a highborn, joining the Knighthood was no difficult task thanks to the influence of his father. When David reached manhood, his father had him betrothed to a daughter from a noble family, named Yvette. However, David has never remained faithful to his marriage. Before coming a Knight, David was initially going to become a soldier of the royal army in hopes of fighting in a real battle instead of 'playing' in tournaments. David's father strictly forbid his son from joining the army, swaying him that Knighthood is much safer and honorable for highborn and that only lowborn should become soldiers. War of the Black King The neighboring kingdom of Khanduras began to deteriorate from the inside due to the madness of King Leoric who sent his entire royal army to attack Westmarch. Lord Derrick Blackspear issued that his son stay home from the war so that he may live and take the seat of their household, but David refused. Self-righteousness and the thrill of combat drove David into joining the war and answering the summons to fight against the Mad King's forces. He became a seasoned warrior after fighting several skirmishes and defending an outpost on the borders of Westmarch. His most notable feat during the war was during the Battle of the King's Road, where he lead a battalion of soldiers into the southern half of battle and was outnumbered 3:1. His victory came swiftly when his battalion composition, aided by Alex Larthian's forces, proved greater than his enemy, as well as a strategic concave that made the enemy numbers count for nothing. If not for David's battlefield tactics, the south side of the King's Road would have fallen into the hands of the Knights of Khanduras. During the battle, many comrades, as well as enemies, noted at seeing him laugh and 'dance' during the entirety of combat, adding more reputation to his nickname. After the war had ended, he returned home and celebrated by attending brothels. His father, relieved that his son had survived the war, provided him him a celebration feast that lasted two days. Character and Appearance David is proud, boisterous, and fierce, and impressed only by those who earn his respect. While courteous to his comrades he is very thirsty for glory and can be short-tempered and impetuous. Due to his queer antics in combat, such as laughing and hollering, many of his comrades who have witnessed his behavior think of him as odd, while others, like Sir Robert Connington, see him as a natural born killer who became a Knight. He suffers from post traumatic stress disorder due to the harsh warfare against the demonic invasion. David is also unfaithful to many of the vows he has sworn in the past, such as his Knighthood and marriages, and argues that "vows are only words".